Somebody Save Me
by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale
Summary: I tried to get away from the man’s hands but he held firm. I realised I was going to die any second and accepted my fate by giving up. This was it, it was the end." Kathleen was only 14 when she got kidnapped by the Volturi, will she ever be rescued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, except my own

* * *

Blood. _Everywhere_ I looked. Friends. _Murdered_ right before my eyes. Death. Staring me in the face. I nearly fell to the ground at the pain it all caused me but I didn't because I was in too much shock. My best friends were _gone __**forever**_ and I couldn't do a thing about it. The things that killed them were three black deadly shadows. They had moved _so_ fast but were now walking painfully slow towards me. _Mocking me._

I realised as they were walking that they were in fact not shadows but people wearing large black cloaks. The cloak covered their whole body and a large hood made it impossible to see any of their faces. The one that stood at the front was the smallest and I watched as they lowered their hood and a small girl was revealed. Surly she couldn't have killed my friends; she was so young and looked so innocent. I was completely wrong. The phrase never judge a book by its cover jumps to mind.

Her long straight black hair reached the middle of her back and her face was very pale. She was beautiful. I would have thought she was an angle until my eyes froze in horror at the sight of hers. They were bright crimson. I felt my eyes widen in horror and my mouth fell open. She smirked at my reaction and then suddenly smiled while staring at me in concentration. I was very confused for a second until the blinding pain started.

All I could think of was the pain. It felt like I was in hell. I wanted to die quickly like my friends had and not endure this horrific torture that was worse than anything I had ever felt. The pain was like fire burning through my body. It felt like it was frying my brain and tearing apart my heart. The pain left after a few seconds as quickly as it had come and I found myself lying face down on the ground. I was now lying in the blood that belonged to my friends.

I felt myself shaking in fear but forced my gaze to leave the ground and look into the eyes of the little girl. She wasn't smiling anymore, she was glaring. The glare she gave made me want to run and hide but I couldn't make myself move. The two other people had lowered their hoods as well and I now knew they were male. I took in their details quickly knowing it could and probably would be the last thing I would ever do.

Like the little girl their eyes were bright crimson and they were unbelievably gorgeous. They both looked older than me but looked extremely childish. One had short black hair and was very muscular and tall. He looked like he could crush me with one hand, and I really think he actually could. The second was completely different to the first. He had longish brown hair and was very small and thin but not as small as the little girl. They strange thing was that both men looked just as terrified of the little girl as I was.

I watched them come forward until they stood in a small circle around me. They towered over me making me feel extremely small and vulnerable. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and the tall, muscular man laughed at my fear. He kicked me in the back so fast I never saw it coming. I screamed out in pain. He had hit me so hard; no human could ever have done that. The scary thing was that I don't think he used all his power.

I flew a few feet to the left and landed on the grass that was next to the road I was just on. I turned my head to the left and met the eyes of one of my best friends. I gasped and let the tears flow.

"Jodie.......No." I whispered while raising my hand to close her eyes. I looked down and saw that her head wasn't even attached to his body. I screamed and dragged myself back on the road to try and get away. The small, thin man grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off the ground and into a kneeling position. A shudder shook through my body from the coldness that came from them.

I tried to get away from the man's hands but he held firm. I realised I was going to die any second and accepted my fate by giving up. This was it, it was the **end**. I felt myself get hit over the head and fall to the ground. I was now looking at the severed head of one of my other best friends; Ashleigh. She had her eyes open as well and her once perfect hair was now covered in blood. She was the last thing I saw before the darkness took over and I drifted into the black abyss of nothingness.

* * *

_A:N - Thanks for reading please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, except my own

* * *

_Two Days Later_

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _Ice cold water landed like raindrops, running down my face and merging with my tears. I blinked, extremely confused. The memories came back all at once and I screamed into the darkness that surrounded me.

"_**Kathleen help me! No stop!" Ashleigh was the first to go. I watched as she screamed in pain and I had no time to help her she was gone. Blood pooled to the ground as Jodie tried to run and save her sister but it was too late.**_

"_**ASHLEIGH!" Jodie screamed but I stopped her from going to her.**_

"_**Jodie I'm sorry, she's gone. But listen to me, you were both great friends and I'll never forget you guys." I grabbed her hand because she tried to run to her sister again. **_

"_**Jodie, don't run. It won't help." Jodie listened and ran back to me. I hugged her tight as the shadows surrounded Ashleigh's body. Her head flew off and her body thumped to the ground. **_

_**She started to cry and I hugged her as the shadows came closer.**_

"_**Goodbye Jodie." I stepped in front of her so they would take me first but they had disappeared. I smiled, they were gone. I turned to Jodie and she was dead at my feet.**_

"_**NOOOO!" I turned away from her and watched as the shadows walked forward to kill me.**_

I shook my head to try and get rid of the memories. I felt dizzy; I saw stars for a moment. My head was in pain and I felt a bruise forming on the side of my face.

I got scared at the blackness that surrounded me. I was lying on my back, on a hard cold floor. I squinted in the dark, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, except the dripping of the water hitting my face and my own breathing that was sounding more panicked by each second that passed.

I tried to sit up, and gasped in shock. My hands were tied tight in ropes. My wrists were in pain from the rough rope digging into them. I tried to move my legs and found my feet were tied together as well. I wanted to scream for help but knew deep inside that no one good would come.

Suddenly, a voice rang out of the blackness. "Oh, good. You're _finally_ awake."

I heard someone moving and then I felt their breath on my face. I shook with fear and then light filled the air. I screamed and closed my eyes. I opened them slowly letting them adjust to the light. It was the little girl; she was kneeling by my head with a smile on her face. She looked like a child on Christmas morning.

I tried to talk but as soon as I opened my mouth the horrifying pain came again. Even though I had felt it before it still felt just as bad as the first time. When it left I was out of breath and my head was light. The girl was talking but I didn't listen to what she was saying as I tried to control my breathing that was nearing the point of hyperventilating.

I felt the ropes come lose and I hurriedly stood up. I was going to run for it until I saw the girl's eyes were now pitch black. No it's not possible they used to be red. She walked forward and I noticed she was a head smaller than me. She kicked me in the knees and I fell forward. My right knee hit the ground first and it felt like it was broken but I didn't scream. I knew she would want me to. She leaned forward like she was going to kiss my neck but then I felt her teeth beneath my skin.

I couldn't help it I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed in my life and a man I had never seen before ran into the room at such a speed it scared me. He smiled at me while I screamed for him to help me. He was suddenly beside me holding my wrist near his mouth. He was running his nose along my skin as if smelling me. He bit in as well and I screamed once again. The screams echoed around the room like in a horror movie.

I could feel the blood being sucked out of me in two places and along with it went my life. A new pain soon arrived at both my neck and my wrist. It was worse than anything. I screamed more and jerked in pain but the man and the girl still continued as though I was laying still. The girl took a final drink and the pain left my neck. She just walked casually out the room and left me to die.

The man took his final drink and the pain left my wrist. He wiped his mouth and smiled at me like we were friends. I felt _disgusted_. I watched as he walked after the girl and I was once again plunged into darkness. I collapsed to the ground and cried myself to sleep hoping that it was all a dream. But in my life I never get what I want. The next day was filled with _more_ pain and blood loss.

* * *

_A:N - Thanks for reading please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, except my own

* * *

_Three Years Later_

I was finally alone for the first time in ages. I kicked my right leg trying to break the large metal chain that was holding me to the large stone wall beside me. After a few minutes I gave up and lay back down on the dusty stone floor. Oh no, it was Monday. I felt tears come before I could stop them and hoped I had the day wrong. I would rather be fed on again than watch 'The Show' as my vampire keepers called it.

For the last three years of my life all I have experienced is pain. Vampires are nothing like the ones you imagine or the ones you watch in horror movies. They are so much worse. They can basically never die, they are rock hard like stone, they drink blood, they are really strong and fast, they can go out in sunlight but they sparkle and to make it worse some of them have extra powers they like to use on me for fun.

They large wooden doors opposite me flung open and I watched as the large group of innocent people walked in with Aro leading them. Aro is the leader of the place here. The humans looked around them in awe. One of the men spotted me tied to the wall. I must look like death. He started to walk over to me with a look of pity of his face. Then the massacre began.

Blood went all over the walls and some hit me straight in the face. I cried in sadness and disgust while I wiped it away. These people were at least a bit luckier than me. They only have to do this once. I have to do it once a week. Screams got cut short as I shut my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. I started to sing to myself in an attempt to block out the noise.

I opened my eyes slowly a few minutes later and it was over. The bodies had been removed and all that remained was Aro, Jane and Felix but they had a human girl with them. Why was she still alive? Felix looked at me and laughed at my confused face. Felix was one of the men that kidnapped me along with Jane and Marcus. I despised them.

The human girl shook in fear and I tried to get up to comfort her but the chain stopped me. She had long wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes which were filled with tears. She also looked the same age as me. Felix threw her onto the ground in front of me and smiled, "We brought you something to drink."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. No they can't do this. She looked at me in horror. "I won't hurt you." She smiled at me when I said this and held my hand. It was so comforting to have a warm hand instead of a cold one. I found some courage and looked Aro in the eyes, "Please let her stay. Please don't kill her."

"Are you sure you want her to go through what you go through?"He smiled when I flinched at the memories.

"_**NO, PLEASE STOP. PLEASE, I BEG YOU TO STOP." I thrashed around in pain and tried to escape from the two strong vampires that held me down. One of them was Felix but I didn't know the other. Another vampire walked towards me and gave me a look of disgust.**_

"_**I must admit that she has a very nice scent but I mean look at her." Those words were just as bad as someone slapping me. I lost the last piece of self respect I had. I was surprised that I had any left at all. The vampire stepped closer and in the little light I could tell she was female.**_

_**It will be ok. It will be ok. I chanted in my head. She crouched down into the traditional hunting stance. It will be ok. The vampires holding me laughed as I flinched back in fear. It will be ok. She brought her lips to my neck. It will be ok. She bit down hard. IT WILL NOT BE OK. I screamed out for help that would never come and cried as she continued to drink. **_

"I'll take her feedings." She looked so innocent and confused. I smiled at her and turned back to Aro, "Deal?"

"Deal." He shook my hand and I shivered at the coldness which I should be used to by now; I wasn't. "Felix chain her up." Felix left the room and came back quickly with a chain. She was attached to the wall next to me in seconds. She screamed at the shock of how fast he moved and I rubbed her arm to calm her down.

Aro and Felix left the room but Jane smiled at me and then the familiar pain came. I tried to keep my mouth shut so the girl wouldn't get scared but it was too hard. I screamed while Jane laughed. The pain left and Jane walked away. "Oh my God. Are you ok?"

I sat back up and wiped away the tears that had come, "Yeah I'm fine. Jane can hurt people so watch out. My name is Kathleen. What's yours?"

She still looked scared so I smiled to make her more comfortable, "My name is Danielle. What is this place? Why are we here?"

"Well this is.....um actually I don't know. I've been here for three years though and we are here because they like to have a snack every now and again." She looked horrified and confused. "Don't worry Danielle I'll take your feedings." I looked at her clothes for the first time and saw she was only in a pair of three quarter length jeans and a tank top.

I sighed and took off my large baggy hoodie. "Here you look cold take this." She smiled and put it on leaving me in a large baggy t-shirt and faded blue jeans. She gasped when she saw my exposed skin.

"What happened?"

I traced my finger over one of the many crescent shaped scars that covered nearly every inch of my skin, "They leave these marks after they feed." She put her arm round my shoulders and held me while I cried. I told her everything I knew about the vampires and what happened here once I calmed down. She nodded sadly.

"Thank you for saving me. So how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. You?"

"Same. So when is 'feeding' time?" She ran her hand over one of the larger scars on my neck when she said this.

"Well mine is every Tuesday but I'm taking yours as well so I will have to wait and see."

"You don't have to do this for me."

"Yes. Yes I do." I could never let such an innocent person go through what I had to. She yawned and went to lie down on the ground but I stopped her and made her lean against me to sleep; she would be more comfortable. I heard her breathing slow and she fell asleep. Danielle, I felt like I had just met a long lost sister. I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

_A:N - Thanks for reading please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story._


End file.
